Predictable
by live-luv-laff4482
Summary: Lily has a crush and she wont admit it. But when she does, no one is surprised. What happens when life gets in the way and Lily's love life becomes very unpredictable? i quickly finished this story. the end is rushed, R&R if you want
1. Chapter 1

**Predictable: a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter fanfic. All rights to J.K. Rowling, **

**Chapter 1: You Loooove Him **

**Intro**

"PLEASE Al?" a little red-head girl begged from the corridor of the train

"No Lily. You have to find your own friends; you can't just sit with mine. That's the whole point of being a first year." Al, the girl's brother, denied. And with that the small first year started to pout, she looked warily at a blond haired guy, who smiled at her apologetically, while everyone else looked clearly annoyed. Lily then decided she like him, whoever he was.

"Fine, I'll leave." Lily quipped and walked down the corridor into an empty compartment.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is pretty much full, and I don't fancy sitting with a bunch of fourth years…" A girl with straight blond hair asked from the door

"No. Hi. I'm Lily." She said cheerily

"Hi. I'm Marissa Wood." Marissa smiled

"Do like Quidditch, Marissa?" Lily asked

"Yeah, my brothers play it all the time, and my dad used to play a lot too. I usually play chaser." The girl smiled

"Cool, my brothers play it a lot and same with my parents, my mum was even on the Hollyhead Harpies. I usually play seeker."

"Really? Wow! Who are your brothers? Maybe mine know them." Marissa asked

"Well, there's James, he's a fourth year, and Al or Albus and he's a third year." Lily informed the girl

"You mean the Potters? Your Lily Potter?" she ask

"Yup…" Lilly looked down, again with associating her with the name. 'Why does everyone do that?' Lily thought annoyed

"Wow. Does it get aggravating when people ask you questions all the time?" she asked. Lily's annoyance disappeared

"YES!" And with that the girls talked the whole ride to Hogwarts.

**Lily's POV**

"Come on everybody! Keep close, first years in front! The staircases move!" A Gryffindor prefect yelled. I exchanged a glance with Rissa, and she rolled her eyes, I giggled. This prefect, as my brothers say, seemed to have a stick up his arse.

"Shoot! I dropped my wand!" I exclaimed.

Leave it to me to do that. I quickly ran down the staircase, avoiding my brothers of course and grabbed my wand. Just as I was about to go and catch up, I realized the staircase was moving and the group was nowhere to be found. I continued up the staircase, only to find a dead end. Frustrated I ran down the stairs and onto another one. After an hour of searching for the Gryffindor common room, I plopped down in a corner, out of breath and a little scared.

"Lumos." I muttered. I'd seen my brothers do this before and light appeared. I didn't have such luck. I stood up quickly and ran into someone.

"Oi watch—Lily?" the blond boy I'd seen Al sitting with asked. He was a Slytherin, judging from his robes. I nodded meekly.

"Hey, I'm your brother's friend, Scorpius. Why are you out here so late?" he asked

"I could ask you the same thing. But I kind of got lost because I dropped my wand and then the staircase moved…"

"Ok, well lets get you back to Gryffindor common room." He said and took my hand, guiding me up the stairs.

**Four Years Later**

**Lily's POV**:

"Rissa, I'm telling you that there's no possible way to smuggle fire whisky into the common room. You know Rose is gonna catch you." I said exasperated, with this being the umpteenth time I told Marissa this, but also with the fact my cousin Rose takes her job as Head Girl way too seriously. I stabbed a piece of scrambled egg with my fork.

"But what if I… Oh, you er _friend_ is here." She nodded her head to the person behind me.

"Hey Lils." Scorpius said sitting down next to me and slinging his arm across my shoulder. Al sat directly across from him, with a sour look on his face.

"Hey Scor. How'd you sleep?" I asked blushing a little as he reached over and bit into my toast, not that I minded.

"Fine, though _that one_ wouldn't shut up." He said gesturing towards my brother.

"Sleep talking again?" I guessed

"Yeah," he confirmed a smug smile on his face, as Al turned beet red.

"Get's it from our dad. I take it I don't want to know what it was about…"

"Well, I mean it might be good blackmail one day, but for the sake of you childhood innocence, I'll spare you." He said jokingly

"Yeah, her innocent, suuure." Rissa laughed

"Oh how rude of me! Hello dear Marissa, I trust your day is going well?" Scor said overly dramatized

"Shut it, Malfoy." She blushed furiously; he did have that effect on girls… For a second, Scor's face darkened, but only enough for me to see. Scor, like me, wasn't fond of his last name. He quickly put on a smirk, the same one that seemed to come with all Slytherins. His brief annoyance seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else.

"Scor, please retract your hand from my sister." Al said. I looked over and notice his hand had drifted down a bit from my shoulder, towards my... although I have to say a bit kind of an understatement, but he was a guy after all… Eh, I didn't care, but Al did so I let him withdrawal it. If I weren't in such a good mood though, I would've told Al to eff off.

"We gotta go, Rissa. We have double Potions." I sighed and got up.

"See ya Lil, so long Rissa darling." Scor joked. And kissed me on the cheek. Nothing unusual, but I still blushed.

"Bye Al." I said and he 'harrumphed' in return.

"Nice to know I'm loved." I smiled and walked off with Rissa.

We walked into the classroom and started our potion making immediately. It was a calming draught.

"You like him." Rissa said to me

"Yeah, like a brother." I shrugged knowing perfectly well whom she was talking about

"Nope. You loooove him." She said with a smiled

"Yeah, and McGonagall is your pet cat." I said dryly

"You're gonna burn that if you don't start stirring." She said

"Oh, Merlin! Thanks." I exclaimed

"It's what I'm here for." She shrugged leaving her potion completely abandoned and it started making shrieking noises.

"What about you Ms. Tomato. Don't think I didn't see you blushing when he addressed you directly, which assuming he saw the way you reacted he's gonna do a lot more." She turned down the heat and the shrieking stopped.

"It was nothing." She said as she started chopping some herbs.

"Then how come you made such a fuss about me?" Marissa gave me a 'seriously? You're actually asking?' look and sighed

"Reason number one, have you _seen_ the way you two look at each other? I swear it drives your brother crazy. Two, do you ever notice how you guys are _always_ touching each other in some way. And three, the guy is damn hot and don't tell me you haven't noticed. Must I go on?" She said as her potion made a hissing sound and she smacked the cauldron with her wand.

"Well, for number one, um yeah, friends tend to make eye contact, and why are you paying so much attention to my brother and his discomfort? Two, friends also tend to touch each other, it's called endearment, and we've never touched inappropriately, its like brother and sister touching, eww that sounds weird… And three, seriously, and your brother Blake is 'damn hot' too but he's also a git and impeccably dumb, no offence…"

"None taken." She shrugged and I continued

"But that doesn't mean I have to automatically like him." I said while turning down the heat on my burner and adding almost an ounce to many of some kind of juice.

"I'm just saying, it wouldn't surprise people if you two said you were going out." She shrugged

"Yeah, which I assure you won't happen." I replied as I added some salamander feet. Eww.

"Would you make an unbreakable vow saying that?" Rissa tested and when I didn't reply she smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean anything. Would _you_ make an unbreakable vow that you'll never become friends with Jared Nott?"

"Yes." She said self-satisfied and I rolled my eyes.

"There I'm done." I sighed and brought a vile up to the teacher, who nodded their approval. The teacher stood up and announced,

"Remember if you didn't finish your potion already, which is everyone except Ms. Potter, I expect to see you during one of your free times to finish up. Class dismissed."

"He kissed you on the cheek Lily. Explain that." Rissa continued when we exited the classroom.

"He does that all the time, and so does James, and Teddy and Louis and well most men in my family besides Al. It was a family-like gesture." I sighed as we walked to the library for Study Hall. Scor smiled at me as he walked by, and I smiled back.

"Mhm, and what about that look he gave you, just now."

"It was a _smile_ Rissa, and stop analyzing everything he does. And _if_ anything does happen, which it won't, but _if_ it does, you'll be the first to know. Ok?" I sighed as we entered the library and sat down at a table.

"Ok, but if you two so much as flirt at dinner, you're gonna have to explain it to me when we get back to the common room."

"Well, then I'll have a lot of explaining to do." I shrugged

"Good girl." She patted my head and we started to work on a DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) project.

Yes, it was dinnertime. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table and had a clear view of Scor at the Slytherin table.

"Hi." He mouthed

"Hey." I mouthed back and smiled. I reached across my plate for a roll but ended up knocking down my pumpkin juice. Scor raised an eyebrow and smiled as if to say 'You would do that Lils.' I immaturely stuck my tongue out at him, and an amused smile crept onto his face. But Al sat down right across from me, blocking him, cutting off our silent talking session. I couldn't make eye contact with him for the rest of diner, and I'm pretty sure Al was happy about that.

**A/N so what do you guys think? Please let me know so I can upload the other chapters :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Nightmares, Lilies, and a Shirtless Scorpius?**

**Lily's POV**

Of course Christmas rolled around and one thing that's guaranteed is that Scor was coming to our house. Rissa always went to Hawaii, which is some place in America.

"You have to write me ok?" Rissa said as we sat on the train that was at the end of it's journey of taking us to KC station.

"I will, and I promise, it'll have every last detail, cause I know you'll send me a howler if I don't." I assured

"You know me so well."

"I know." I shrugged

"Oh, we're here. Bye Lils." She hugged me

"See you soon Rissa." I waved as I got off and joined my parents, brother and Scor.

"Hi Daddy, Mummy." I said and hugged my father then my mother. And with that, once we were out of view of the Muggles, we apparated to our house. I always hated the feeling you get right after. It made me dizzy and I often fell or stumbled, so thankfully, Scor put a hand around my waist to steady me.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He smiled charmingly and my mother sent me a look that implied the fact we were cute together. I replied by giving her a death glare.

Mum went and started to make us dinner so we all sat in our living room and started talking. Want to guess who I sat next to? Scor. We sat on the couch and I sort of 'snuggled' into him. Scorpius put his arm around me, almost pulling me closer.

"Are they, you know…_dating_?" Hugo asked to no one in particular when he sat down with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Rose.

"No." I replied blushing furiously

"Ok…" James said, unconvinced, and clearly glad for the opportunity for teasing me.

"Shut up, James." I muttered; he wouldn't have unless mum hadn't called for dinner, and thankfully she did.

Dinner was pretty uneventful. It was basically hungry people, eating. When I looked at the clock, I saw it was almost eleven.

"Guys, I'm gong to bed, goodnight." I said

"So soon, Lil?" Al asked

"Well, if I'm gonna beat anyone in that snowball fight tomorrow, I need my sleep." We always had a Christmas Eve snowball fight with the cousins and Scor.

"We should head in too, Scor, we gotta cream some Weasley's tomorrow." They nodded and headed up to their room, which was down the hall from mine. Al has two beds in his room, from when he and James shared a room, but now the other one is only used when Scor comes over.

"'Night Lily." He said and ruffled my hair until it was messed up, because he knew it bothered me.

"Thanks, I really needed that. 'Night." I said dryly. With that, I started to pull on my pajamas.

"I love you too." He called from down the hall. Smart arse.

I was dreaming such a nice dream, filled with—_Lily, Lily wake up. _

"Go away!" I groaned

"Make me. Come on sunshine, wake up."

"Go _away!"_

"Fine, I'll bring you down to breakfast." The voice, aka Scor said as he picked me up, 'bridal style' and carried me out of my room. Suddenly I was aware that I was in my mum's old Quidditch shirt and…underwear. Damn it!

"Scor, please, put me down." I begged

"Fine." His face suddenly flushed when he noticed what I was wearing.

"Er…Sorry Lil…" he stuttered

"It's fine…" and thus came one of those awkward moments when all you can do is run to your room, lock the door, and wonder what the hell you did to deserve this.

Once I was properly clothed, in dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, a white, oversized jumper, and a warm hat, I walked down stairs. Aunt Hermione always charmed us before we went out so that our clothes didn't get wet and we didn't get cold and didn't need coats and mittens and stuff. It's always less fun with that stuff on.

"You ready? We're doing Weasley's against Potter's and since James wont play since he's 'too old for rubbish games like these' I'm taking his spot." Scor informed me

"Cool. Sorry about earlier…I just kind of ran off…"

"It's ok, I understand, though I must say, your shirt looked much nicer when you were running." He smiled only to be hit on the head by Al. Yeah my _shirt_…

"Oi, what was that for?" He asked my brother

"Scor I'm not an idiot." I told him as we walked outside

"Never said you were." He shrugged

"Yeah, well contrary to what many think, including myself, neither is my brother."

"Really?" he asked with faux surprise

"I know, such a surprise, none of us saw if coming."

"You mean like this?" and with that he threw a snowball right at Al's face. And thus the fight began. It was ended up being Scor and me against everyone else.

The only suck-ish thing about charms is, they ware off. Eventually we got cold, and wet, so we went inside for hot chocolate. Which is the one drink that will always be accessible this time of year at my house. We sat down at our kitchen table and grabbed mugs.

"Lily, want some whipped cream?" Rose asked

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked as she used her wand to transport the whipped cream over to me.

"Show off." I muttered under my breath

Al was trying to put marshmallows into my hot chocolate before I caught him.

"Don't you dare Albus Severus! You know I hate those! I mean do you know what they're made of—."

"Yes Lily, we do because _every single time_ we have them you tell us!" Al cut me off.

"Fine,"

We ate dinner, and I went off to bed.

_I was in a large field, it was overcast and there was a chilling wind nipping at me. I looked around at the bloodied ground. Everyone, dead! _

'_No, please! Al! James! Mum! Please someone! Dad!' I cried shaking their dead, blood soaked bodies_

'_Scorpius! You're alive! Oh, gosh you're bleeding!' I went to help him_

'_It's your fault Lily, all your fault. How could you do this? How could you do this and act innocent about it?' He told me_

'_What did I do? I'll fix it! Don't die! Please! Please don't die Scorpius, I love you!' I knelt down and stroked his face, but he slapped my hand away_

'_You're a liar Lily. You don't love me. And I don't love you. I don't love murderers.' He sneered and it started to rain, but I didn't get wet._

_I turned and saw a girl, me, though much prettier, flawless even. _

'_Avada Kadavra!" the girl screamed, killing Scorpius!_

'_No!' I raised my wand_

'_Silly girl, you cannot harm me, I'm you, and we are the same.' I guess, I said. My body felt hot, but also freezing, and I didn't know what was happening. _

I woke with a start, tears streaming down my face as I curled into my blanket utterly horrified at what I just dreamt.

"It's just a dream Lily." I mumbled to myself, but I couldn't help but want to check Al, and Scor's room, just in case.

I tiptoed across the to their room. Merlin I felt like a child doing this. I peeped in and saw them both, sleeping, _or dead_, a voice in the back of my mind said. I shivered from a sob.

"Scor? Scorpius?" What am I five? Too late now, I guess.

"Yeah Lily?" a groggy and adorable looking Scorpius mumbled.

"Sorry…" I muttered

"No it's ok, what happened to you?" he asked his voice full of concern as he sat up.

"Nightmare." I said quivering from the thought.

"Come here," he said and his strong arms enveloped me in a hug. He carried me back to my room, set me down on my bed, and lay down next to me.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked soothingly and I curled up beside him.

"Ok, well everyone was dead and bloody, but not you. So I went over to help you, because you were injured, but you said it was my fault, and 'how could I do this and act innocent.' And I er said something…something that I meant and you told me you hated me because I was a murderer and I was a liar. Then someone killed you, and she looked exactly like me, only prettier, and when I tried to fight her, she told me I couldn't cause she was me, we were the same, and then I woke up. Scorpius you don't hate me, right?" I was talking super fast and crying at the same time and I doubt he could understand half of what I was saying. He stroked my hair and I couldn't help but feel much better.

"No Lily, I don't hate you." He murmured into my hair as I cried into his chest

"But…"

"Shhh, it was just a dream, only a dream." He said sweetly

"Scor, don't leave me, please don't leave me." I looked into his eyes

"Never Lily, never." And quietly we both fell asleep.

**Ginny's POV**:

"Harry, Harry wake up, do you hear that?" Harry immediately went for his wand and we cautiously got up.

"Come on, someone's crying." I motioned over to the door and he followed me. We saw James, Hermione, Ron, Rose and Hugo by the door of Lily's room.

"Shhh," someone whispered and we watched from the doorway.

Lily was crying, a nightmare I guess and Scor was comforting her.

"How cute!" I murmured. Hermione slapped her hand over my mouth as we watched.

When they'd both fallen asleep, which I will not allow ever again seeing as they're both half naked at the moment, we all agreed not to bring this up tomorrow.

**Lily's POV:**

I woke up the next morning in the arms of a half naked freakishly hot Scorpius. Now, this unnerved me for a second until I remembered what happened. He looked so adorable when he was asleep, how come I've never noticed that? Why had I started noticing how good he looked since that dream? I don't know and frankly I don't care. I went to move and his arms tightened a bit around me. That's kind of cute… but people can't see us like this. I managed to wriggle out, much to my dismay.

"Morning Lils." He smiled at me and got up. I couldn't help but stare. Not only was he not wearing a shirt but also he had abs, and abs, and some more abs, and damn it he looked hot right now.

"Like what you see, huh?" he asked cockily. Stupid hormones.

"I've seen better." I shrugged

"Course you have." He smiled and kissed my hair.

"Go back before Al sees you." I nodded down the hall

"Yes ma'am." He said and mockingly hung his head.

"Scor?" I called

"Yeah?" he turned back

"Thanks." He smiled

"My pleasure." He nodded

I pulled on a T-shirt, and sweats and walked down stairs.

"Happy Christmas!" I said once down there. Everyone was gathered around the table each with a pile of presents. I sat down at my pile, seeing it was the only one without a person sitting there.

"Sleep well?" Mum asked with a strange smile on her face.

"Um…_yeah_." I responded awkwardly, since she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"What about you, Scorpius dear?" She asked in more of a motherly tone. Then it hit me, she knew.

"Just fine, Mrs. Potter." He smiled and winked at me, fueling my mum's cheeky smile even more.

"Let's open the presents." I said quickly

"On three. One, Two, THREE…AND…OPEN!" James yelled

I cautiously opened the one from Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, usually we had everyone over, but Hermione and my mum decided they needed to catch up, so thankfully I wasn't with the twenty-something relatives I had. It contained from Hermione, a book, thankfully it was one I wanted, and from Uncle Ron it was a gift card for 25 galleons to WWW (my favorite store). From Hugo and Rose it was a bunch of stuff from Honeydukes, from Al, it was a semester abroad ticket, and then with a 'just kidding' note there was a How to Take Care of Your Broom book. From Grandma and Grandpa there, there was fudge, a sweater with a big 'L' on it and a Muggle contraption called a curling iron. I was had just finished opening mum and dad's, a little pearl ring. Just I was about to open Scor's I heard an elated shriek. There was Rose, holding a gorgeous gold necklace with a ruby rose hanging from it.

"Oh Scorpius! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek. I was suddenly overcome with a wave of nausea, and a slight pain in my throat.

Pushing those feelings down, I slowly opened mine from him. It was a Slytherin ring. Great, Rose get's gold and rubies and I get a Slytherin ring. It was engraved though…

_To my Flower, love your Scorpion _

Well that's great but…whatever, I'm being shallow. It was nice of Scor just to get me anything, although the other years have been more…_extravagant _

"Disappointed?" a Scor whispered in my ear as I went to open my other presents.

"No, why would I be?" I said, fibbing the slightest bit…

"Hm. Ok don't worry, I got you something else." He smiled and walked back to his spot.

"Mum, I'm going to go upstairs and put some jeans on ok?" I called down the stairs as I walked to my room.

As soon as I got to my doorframe I shrieked.

"You ok Lily?" James asked as he headed up the stairs.

"Merlin, James…look." I said pointing into my room

"Holy…" James replied and soon everyone was upstairs looking at my room. Lilies, my favorite flowers, were placed on every flat surface in my room, weather in a vase or tied with a crimson ribbon. There was one right at the door with a silver ribbon on it. There was a note on it that read,

_Lily, _

_Hope you're having a great Christmas_

_~S _

I turned back and laughed. Yeah just laughed.

"Merlin Scorpius! I tell you I like a flower and you bombard my room with them." I exclaimed.

"I try." He shrugged

"Thanks." I smiled he just shrugged and we went back to breakfast.

"WAIT!" my mum cried out

"Yeah?" I asked and she merely pointed to the floating mistletoe above Scor's and my heads.

"Mum, please, seriously?" I asked

"Oh, come on Lily, I don't bite," Scor said jokingly

"Most of the time…" Al added

"No, Rose can do it." I shrugged and moved only to have my arm caught by Scor. His eyes gave me the most intense look I've ever seen in my life.

"Sorry Scor, nothing against you, I just don't do PDA." I lied

"Well, is this ok?" he asked and kissed my nose. I couldn't help but sigh and Rose looked clearly disappointed she didn't get her kiss.

**A/N okay I uploaded this chapter but I didn't get any reviews :( PLEASE PLEASE review or I'll think this story just sucks…which it kinda does…and I'll take it down. thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **I knew it!**

**Lily's POV**:

The year was going by quickly no doubt and it was already spring break. We were spending it at the Burrow, along with Lucy, Freddie, and Molly who were staying for a few days until their parents came and got them. Right now we're in an intense game of Quidditch. Scor and I were both seekers and at the moment racing for the snitch.

"Ouch! Shit!" I noticed Scor start to fall, so I turned around, pulled out my wand and levitated his broom.

"You ok Scor?" I asked

"Yeah, I just got hit with a bludger in the shoulder that's all. He shrugged. I looked at it and there was already a bruise forming.

"Hugo, can you and Lucy play seeker while I go get Scor some ice?" I asked

"Yes!" Hugo exclaimed; he rarely ever got to play.

"Let's go pretty boy." I said and brought him into the house, but not without a look from Rissa, who was also staying with us. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you just heal it magically?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really know how and seeing as the adults are out, and I don't really want anyone accidentally killing you, I'll do in the old fashion way." I shrugged.

"Ok, I'll be out here, so at least I can watch the game." Scor said and I nodded returning a minuet later with the ice.

"Now, did you really have to take your shirt off for this?" I asked with faux annoyance.

"Yes, it hurts!" he whined

"You just want everyone to see your muscle-y torso, you big baby." I said sitting down behind him.

"Well, you noticed." He smirked.

"Shut up." I said and gingerly placed the ice on his bruised shoulder blade, then took it off. I slowly started massaging it.

"Mmmm…" he moaned, well that was unexpected…and kinda sexy…no I can't say that…

"Is this ok?" I whispered

"Yes." He moaned again. I flicked him on the back of his head, I know, I'm a moment ruin-er.

"Shut up, everyone's gonna think we're like… _you_ _know_…"

"Like you'd be complaining if we were." He said cockily, a smiled forming on his face. I pushed a little harder and he yelped.

"Yeah, that's right, I control your pain." I said and placed the ice back on.

"You're so mean to me," he said mockingly

"Yeah, because a mean person would be sacrificing her precious practice time, to help a wounded boy.'' I replied and started massaging again.

"Boy? I'm eighteen Lil. If anyone's the child it's you. You're what, twelve?" he asked

"Sixteen, actually." I smiled and again pushed slightly harder. He made another yelping sound.

"You've got to stop doing that." He sighed

"You mean…this?" I asked and kissed softly on the spot that the bludger hit directly, and slowly started moving up his neck. _What are you doing Lily?_ I asked myself in disbelief.

"Now _that _feels nice."

"Well, we should probably get back…" I suggested awkwardly

"Ok, thank you…" he whispered in my ear.

"No problem…" I said softly. And we stood up.

"You know, you're really pretty?" he said

"That was random…" I laughed as he put his shirt back on.

"No, I mean it. You're _really_ pretty. How come you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked

"Well, I had one last year, remember, but you and Al scared him away." I reminded him

"Oh, sorry." He said, lightly pressing me up against the tree we were sitting under.

"No problem, he's a git anyway…"

"I'm sure he is, anyone who passes up you has some sort of problem." Scorp replied playing with a strand of my auburn hair. I cautiously leaned forward, so our foreheads were touching. He cupped my face with one hand and pulled me even closer, until we were kissing. It was soft, gentle at first, and slowly started to build. I felt like fire whiskey was in my veins instead of blood. It was starting to get pretty heated fairly quickly, but I needed air. When we broke apart I was panting. Yeah, Scorpius Malfoy and I just snogged.

"I love you." I whispered, oops…

"I love you too, Lils, I always will." He smiled,

"YES! I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT!" screamed Rissa from right in front of us.

"Ugh! Rissa come on! No telling!" I groaned

"Ok, but I'm just telling you, it's your fault, my love senses were tingling." She shrugged

"Here lets get back, otherwise we'll have to be questioned by your brother." He said pecking my lips, grabbing his broom and running out onto the field.

"I was right! I was right! I was right!" Rissa was chanting and doing some sort of dance. I smacked the back of her head.

"See Lily, I told you!"

"Ok Rissa, if I say your right will you shut up?"

"Hmmm…ok." She smiled mischievously

"You're right." I shrugged

"Ok…" the mischievous glint didn't leave her eyes.

"What are you going to do Rissa?" I groaned

"Oh nothing!" she said in a singsong voice.

Once we got back to the field I saw Rose _trying_ to flirt with Scor. I felt like walking up and just kissing him, but that would probably cause my brothers to kill him so… instead I decided to walk into their conversation and ruin the moment, yet again. Yeah, I was mean.

"Hey Scor, Rose, what're you guys talking about?" I asked leaning into Scor, because I could.

"I was just telling Scorpius how brave he was to come back after getting hit. Maybe I should look at his shoulder and make sure you didn't do something wrong." Rose said in a ditz-ish manner, and I rolled my eyes, although she was smartest in her grade she can be so dumb sometimes.

"I think I fixed it up quite well, actually." I shrugged

"I'm _sure___you did. Why don't you got talk to Rissa or something?" Rose asked

"Nah, she's busy, I think I'll just you know, stay here for a bit and chat with you two." I said nonchalantly, but inside I was smiling. We sat down on the grass, and Scorpius absentmindedly pulled me into his lap.

"Here Scorpius, let me massage your shoulder for you. Lily, get up." Rose said the last part in her 'I'm older' voice.

"Ok." I fake smiled and sat across from Scorpius

Rose started massaging, and when she thought I wasn't looking she kissed his neck. Hell no.

"Rose, what was that?" I asked, trying to mask the jealousy in my voice.

"What?"

"You know what. Anyway, come on Scor, our teams are failing without us." I said and Scor and I walked out to the field, with a pouting Rose behind us.

"Is Ms. Potter jealous?" Scor asked as we walked

"No, I just don't like it when Rose acts like that…" I lied

"Someone's jealous…" he smiled

"Shut up!"

"Nope," and with that he tackled me to the ground with tickles.

"You (gasp) are (giggle) in (shriek) sooo much (laugh) trouble!" I managed to choke out

"Am I?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, he cautiously bent down and kissed my nose.

"Now am I?" he asked in a soft voice

"Yes." He kissed my cheek

"What about now?"

"Oi! Stop seducing my sister, get your arse on a broom and play!" Al screamed from the air.

"Guess that's my cue." He shrugged and got off me, yeah did I mention he was _right _on top of me? I turned around to see and angry Rose and a smiling Rissa.

I linked arms with Rissa and looked back at Rose.

"What's the matter Rose?" I asked innocently

"Come here Lily." Rose growled

"I'm coming too." Rissa said and we followed Rose inside the house.

"Ok?" I asked

"You know I like him Lily! Why are you going to great extents to make sure he doesn't talk to me?" she accused

"I'm not Rose, you just make him uncomfortable so he doesn't hang out with you." I shrugged

"No I'm pretty sure he feels comfortable around me. I think your just jealous because your not Scor's little girl anymore." She huffed with a triumphant smile.

"I never was Rose, he's like my brother." I lied

"Well I'm positive you're not supposed to flirt with your brothers." She retorted

"Hey, _he_ flirts with _me_. It's not my fault I'm likeable." I smirked walking towards the door.

"Oh, get over yourself Lily. He's eighteen. You're a child to him, a play toy, nothing more. Someone to make blush and flirt with, but in the end just let go of. He needs a mature woman, like me." She sneered. Rissa looked like she was going to say something about what she saw earlier, but I gave her a look, saying 'don't!' and thankfully she didn't.

"Ok, well, bye." I sighed and walked out the door, grabbed my broom and relieved Hugo from seeking. I flew past Scor and he winked at me. I ignored it. What if I was just a play toy? What if he'd just _said_ that he loved me? He cares about me though…right? _Smack _

I flew, coincidentally, right into Rose. We both fell out of the air.

"Shit! Damn it Lily, you did that on purpose!" Rose exclaimed holding her arm. I tasted metal, and put my hand up to my nose. Shit. Scor ran over to me.

"You ok Lily?" he asked and took out his wand

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"_Episkey._" He muttered and I heard a crack as my nose was reset, it only bled more, so I grabbed a towel off a bench, and dabbed my nose.

"What happened?" James asked

"I wasn't thinking and ran into Rose, by accident." I explained

"Did you break it?" he asked me

"I dunno, Scor fixed it though. Why don't you got help Rose, I think she landed in her arm." I suggested

"You want some help?" Scor asked and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I smiled

"It's my job." He smirked

"Well, then you need a pay raise." I said, kissing him on the cheek, but being careful not to get blood all over him.

"No, I think this is good enough," and he just kissed me, in front of everyone. Well we had to break the news some way, but I would've liked it to be a little less bloody, on my part.

"BLOODY HELL SCORPIUS!" Al exclaimed

"Yeah?" Scor asked pulling away as if nothing happened

"You're freaking snogging my little sister!"

"Well, technically speaking…" I started but was cut off by Rose

"Scorpius? When did this happen?" she asked outraged.

"Uh… an hour ago?" he shrugged running his hand through his hair in the most adorable way.

"So you just decided to snog her?" she asked in the same voice

"It's a long story…" I said

"Shut up Potter! I wasn't talking to you."

"Rose," James warned

"Well, what does she have that I don't?" Rose asked

"A less bitchy quality?" I guessed and that earned a slap on the cheek from Rose, who then pulled out her wand. I disarmed her in a split second.

"Skank!" she yelled and stomped towards the house, with Hugo, James, and Rissa trying to get her not to destroy everything.

"Hugo?" I called

"Yeah?" he looked back

"Sorry…" I said floating Rose's wand over to him

"Well someone had to tell her that." Hugo shrugged with a smile. He was definitely my favorite cousin, other than Roxy, but I didn't see her much now.

"Ok, where were we?" Scor asked.

"Ahem." Al fake-coughed.

"Sorry, Al." Scor said

"I knew it!" he exclaimed and Scor and I looked at each other. He and Rissa would make a perfect match.

"Excuse me?" I asked really confused

"I knew it. I knew you two like each other. And I'm cool with it, just no snogging, or anything like that in front of me. And Scor, my sister is not disposable. Nor will she, Merlin forbid, be a bed buddy. You two can't just be friends with benefits. And if you get into a fight, you know I have to choose a side." He said his voice going from normal to painfully serious and with that he walked back to the Burrow. I blushed. Damn his over protective-ness.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, before we have to explain to your parents." Scor said and took my hand as we walked.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Rose." I shrugged

"Huh?"

"Thank you for not flirting back." I said softly. He smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys, I just want to say thanks to .silver15 for reviewing it really made my day. Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter. Bye**

**~live-luv-laff4482**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** **Malfoy Manner, and Unexpected Guests**

**Lily's POV**:

I was in the middle of the most awkward dinner ever! Mum and Dad had found Scor and I in my room, well, I mean we were doing a _bit_ more than just being in my room… to be honest, since the news got around, we haven't really been able to keep our hands off each other. Al and Hugo decided it would be funny to torment us about our love and James keeps having 'private chats' with Scor. Merlin knows what they're about. Mum and dad have talked to me about it too, and it's only been four hours! I got a stern talking to about being safe and all that and then mum burst into a fit of 'I knew it's and 'I was right's. Was it really that predictable? So anyway, back to the awkwardness. Rose kept giving me death glares, and trying to splatter food all over me. And when she did manage to get some mashed potatoes on my cheek, I just shrugged and wiped it off. That bothered her for some reason.

"Lily, you know what I just realized?" Scor asked looking straight into my eyes.

"What?" I replied

"You've never met my parents." He said, but there was slight caution in his voice, almost as if I were going to shoot down the idea right away.

"Oh, will they be ok with _us_?" I asked nervously

"Mum and Grandmother will, Father might be, and I don't even talk to Grandfather." He said shrugging but I could tell that there was something more. Silence seemed to seep through the cracks of the room, until Scor broke it.

"So do you want to come meet them? With your parents permission first." He said quickly

"Um…sure? Mum? Dad?" I asked

"Sure, but I think just you two should go." My mum replied

"Ok, so we leave tomorrow?" I asked Scor

"Whenever you want." He smiled charmingly, and Rose almost broke her fork.

"Ok." I kissed his cheek, and Hugo and Al mimed barfing. I stuck my tongue out. Gits.

The next morning we apparated to Malfoy manner after letting Scorpius's parents know about the arrival. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I played it safe, in a white skirt and navy tank top from a muggle store that Roxy took me to. Something like A&G? Maybe B&F? I'm not sure, I pared that with navy ballet flats, and Rissa helped me charm my hair so it stayed curly. I put on some eyeliner and mascara; there wasn't a need for anything else. Scor and I were outside the dark double doors of Malfoy Manner, and that's when I started hyperventilating.

"What if they don't like me? Or what if I do something wrong…" I worried aloud

"First of all Lil, everyone likes you, and you don't have to be on special behavior, they're my parents." He said and knocked on the door.

"Scorpius!" a woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes gushed and pulled Scor into a hug. I assumed it was his mother, Astoria Malfoy.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Lily, Lily Potter." He smiled

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled. She seemed fairly normal.

"It's so nice to finally get to meet you Lily, what with all Scorpius has been talking about you!" she smiled and Scor fake coughed. I raised an eyebrow at Scor.

"Astoria? What's going on?" an older woman called from the house, who I decided was Scor's grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa, Lily Potter is here with Scorpius." Astoria explained

"You mean Lily Potter? The one Scorpius always talks about?" she asked, and I had to summon all my will power not to laugh. Apparently I was much talked about at the Malfoy house…

"The very one." Astoria nodded

"It's very nice to meet you." I said with a warm smile as she walked to the door. Narcissa looked elegant, like a rose, but you could tell her life had been pretty messed up. Along with the worry lines that creased her already wrinkled forehead, she also seemed reserved and seemed to have a lot of propriety.

"You too Lily." She smiled and I was ushered into the Malfoy house. It was enormous. I mean absolutely, huge, and gorgeous, but also dark and intimidating. Black leather furniture was scattered tastefully throughout the rooms, and dark green velvet curtains hung from the floor to ceiling windows. An enormous staircase ran up the house and was made from black and white marble. Almost like piano keys.

"Draco? Draco dear?" Astoria called and an older version of Scor walked down some stairs and into the room we were in. The same silver eyes, only Draco's seemed cloudy and cold. They both had the same pale blonde hair, and pale skin, but Scorpius had definitely inherited his mother's warm smile.

"Ah, you must be Lily." He smiled stiffly

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy." I said with a reassuring smile, hoping it would make me seem more…relatable.

"It's strange, you look nothing like him…" Draco said randomly, a distant look in his eyes.

"Sorry?" I asked confused

"Your father, you look nothing like him, though your hair is darker red than most in your family, am I correct?"

"Yes, it is, and apparently I look most like my Grandma Potter. My brother Albus, he looks most like my father." I replied politely

"I'm going to show Lily around the house." Scor said and took my hand. I nodded goodbye to everyone.

"This is the dining room, the foyer, the library, the music room, the—."

"Wait, the music room?" I asked

"Uh…yeah, it has a piano, a few guitars, you know, stuff." He shrugged, as if it were nothing. I mean I was Lily Potter; it's not like I was poor, or in need of money, but this house, or manor really, different from what I was used to.

"Can I…look?"

"Sure." He shrugged and we walked in.

"Do you mind?" I asked while lightly running my fingers over an acoustic guitar.

"Be my guest." He smiled

I picked up the guitar and found it perfectly in tune. The song that instantly came into my mind was a little low for me, but I'd just have to deal with it. It was a muggle song I learned. I sat on a chair that was by the guitars and Scor sat across from me in another chair.

"_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush._

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way _

_About me, just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know… _

_Do you ever think when you're all alone,_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay…_

There's more to the song but I didn't know if I was any good." I shrugged

"That was amazing…" Scor muttered as I put the guitar back.

"Thanks, I don't play a lot, but I got a guitar from Roxy and Lucy, they both pitched in, a while ago, and I only play it when I'm upset or angry, but not anytime recently." I sighed

"You have talent, why don't you pursue it?" he asked getting closer

"Not enough time, I'm very busy you know." I smiled

"With what?" Scor asked a smirk on his face and he started kissing my neck.

"This." I murmured and started kissing him.

"Lily." He moaned in my ear making me shiver. He set me on top of the piano, so we didn't have to struggle to reach each other, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He's 6''1 and I'm only 5''4. Scor took me down off the piano and dragged me to a huge room, with a giant bed.

"My bedroom." He said simply before we tackled each other on the bed. He ended up on top and at the moment was sucking on my neck rather hardly, but it felt nice. I couldn't help the little moan that escaped my lips when he hit a sensitive spot. I was starting to forget where we were, and it was only Scor and I. I started taking his shirt off, and his hands slipped under mine, of course only staying at my hips. Then I remembered and lightly pushed him off me.

"Did I do something wrong?" regret filled his eyes as he got off me. He had a worried expression on his face.

"No, I just feel sort of…dirty" I mumbled

"And why is that?" he asked a slightly amused expression on his face.

"I don't know, I guess cause I'm in your house, for the first time, and we're on the bed…doing this and I don't know Scor! I'm not as experienced as you! I'm only sixteen!" I exclaimed and a strange expression came over Scor's face. Guilt.

"I'm sorry Lily, I was moving too quickly. I got carried away, I should've known. Damn I'm an idiot." He shook his head with remorse.

"No you didn't do anything." I retorted

"Yeah Lily, I actually did. It's just, the way you make me feel makes me forget…sometimes I get tempted to do more and get carried away, and I forget you're younger, because you act so mature. I usually have better self control, but that's when I'm around other people, I'm really sorry Lily." He sighed

"Its ok. I just have to get used to this." I shrugged

"Speaking of which, where did you learn to kiss like that? You said you haven't had many boyfriends."

"Well, just because I haven't had many boyfriends doesn't mean I can't gain experience. You'd be surprised at how many guys wouldn't mind having flings with me." I smiled suggestively

"What…wait…flings…who?"

"Various people, Michael Thomas, Patrick Finnegan, Kyle Creevy, Connor Zabini, but I'm still a virgin." He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged me.

"Good because you're mine." He whispered predatorily in my ear and I giggled.

"But Zabini? Seriously?" he asked referring to his and Al's other close friend

"Hey he was nice to me, and he wasn't complaining. It's not really like we did anything."

We lay there for a while, not moving, just enjoying each other.

"I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." I smiled and snuggled into him

"Who told you my middle name?" he asked caught off guard

"You." I shrugged

"Really?"

"Well, don't you remember?" I asked not being able to keep the hurt out of my voice

"Of course I do Lily, we were talking about middle names, in your backyard, the first year we officially met, and I said yours was pretty, so you asked mine and I told you it was embarrassing. You said it couldn't be horrible and when I told you, you just sat there. I was horrified you were going to laugh but you just said 'oh, I read a book on some muggle myths with Aunt Hermione and there was a god named Hyperion.' And I asked if you were calling me godly and you snorted and said 'as if Scor!' and leaned real close to me, put your hand on my arm and yelled 'you're it!' then ran." I smiled; I guess he did remember that.

"What are you wearing on your finger?" he asked and he pulled up my right hand. On my ring finger was the Slytherin ring he'd given me.

"The ring you gave me, git." I slapped him playfully

"Yeah, but why?" he asked, his white blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Cause I love you! And is a girl not allowed to accessorize? Besides, I figured it would scare Rose if she saw me wearing it when I came back…" I joked

"You're mean, you know that?" he said and kissed me

"But isn't that why you love me?" I asked in my most innocent, angelic voice and batted my eyelashes playfully.

"One reason of many." He smiled

After dinner we were about to apparate back to the burrow. I pulled my hair up, but Scor stopped me.

"Lily, er, why don't you leave your hair down?" he suggested

"Why?" I asked and he guided me too a mirror. _Oh!_

"Merlin…thanks." I said and absentmindedly rubbed the hickey.

"It's fine, just keep your hair down…I really could do without Al knowing." He shrugged, and I nodded. Scor grabbed my hand and we left.

"Did it go well?" my father asked and we explained it to everyone, well, not all of it… we were all sitting in to living room and I was on Scor's lap.

"And then Lily played this really nice song on the guitar. Did you know she's good at it?" Scor asked

"No actually…" my mum said and everyone murmured something along those lines.

"Yeah...so what'd you guys do?" I asked changing the subject quickly

"Well, some old friends dropped by and wanted to see you to tell you some news but you weren't here so we decided to surprise you." My father smiled. A handsome guy with turquoise hair walked in with a beautiful blond lady.

"Teddy! Victorie!" I exclaimed and hugged my cousin, and my 'brother' or at least that's how I thought of Teddy since he grew up at our house and dad is his godfather.

"Lily! You look gorgeous; your hair is so curly! Wait, Scor, did Al take you as his plus one again?" Victorie gushed but suddenly stopped when she saw Scor.

"Oh…er he's kinda my boyfriend…" I stepped in before a bunch of gay jokes could begin. Teddy and James could never resist those when it came to Al and Scor.

"Scor, how're you doing?" Teddy asked and they clapped each other on the back.

"Nice one!" Victorie mouthed and went and kissed him on both cheeks telling him how grown up he looked.

"So what did you guys have to tell me?" I asked settling into Scor's lap he kissed my hair absentmindedly and Al mimed choking. Victorie, Mum and I rolled our eyes, as Hugo, Teddy, Dad and James laughed.

"Well, for one…we're married." Teddy smiled. I got up walked over and smacked him.

"GIT! And you didn't invite me?" I asked

"No one was invited, it was a spur of the moment thing, and please don't hit me again, that hurt!" he laughed

"Fine, sorry Teddy." I said in a 'mum's-making-me-do-this' voice.

"And, I'm pregnant." Victorie said cautiously, waiting for my reply

"Ohmigoodness!" I screamed and ran over and hugged her

"How come she gets hugged I get hit?" Teddy complained

"Because she likes me better, don't you Lily?" Vic asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled and returned to my seat.

"How far along are you?" Mum asked and everyone broke into his or her own conversations.

"Oh, I'd say ten weeks." Vic answered.

"LILY!" Roxy exclaimed as she walked in as well with both of her parents.

"Roxy how's life?" I asked when I untangled from her hug; everyone else had made his or her way into the living room. I looked her over. The same Roxy, the same dark hair, and caramel colored skin, the same blue eyes, the same everything. In a sense it was comforting.

"Good, I have a new boyfriend and he was gonna be my plus one tonight, but dad wouldn't let me, because of that incident with the last one…. What about you?" she asked

"I have a new boyfriend too, Rose likes him though and is going out of her way to flirt with him and make my life hell. Other than that though, its great." I smiled

"Ohhh go introduce me!" Roxy smiled.

"You know him, he's in your year Rox." I said, Roxy had decided not to go to her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Is he hot?" she asked excitedly

"Come see for yourself." I shrugged coyly knowing she use to always say how Scor and I were meant for each other.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Lily how did you manage that?" Roxy joked

"Well, she's very good at healing things the 'old fashion' way." Scor smiled at Roxy, who in return raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Oh, she thought he meant…

"NO Roxy! Not like that!" I exclaimed and both her and Scor laughed

"No, I got hit with a bludger when we were playing family Quidditch and since the adults were gone, and Lil didn't trust her magic in that area or anyone else's she got some ice and started massaging it and one this lead to another and yeah." Scor smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek. Roxy rolled her eyes and told us we were nauseatingly cute together. We laughed.

"Hey, why is Rose so angry?" Roxy asked me after a few minuets, when I had sadly detached from Scor.

"Oh, she likes Scor and I guess he didn't like her back. She was upset when she found out about us, and asked why it wasn't her and I told her because I have a less bitchy quality and Hugo started laughing…" I explained, and Roxy laughed as well.

"Roxy! I didn't know you came!" Rose said interrupting us.

"Yeah, um I've been here for like half and hour…" Rox said awkwardly and I started fidgeting with the ring Scor had given me. Twirling it on my finger, sliding it on and off, twirling it around in my palm, ect… it was becoming a pretty bad habit.

"Lily, what's that?" Rose asked

"A ring Rose." I said as if I were talking to a bunch of dumb four year olds, Roxy snickered quietly

"I know that! But from who?" she asked again

"Who do you think Rose?" when she didn't respond I added

"You're the smart one here, figure it out." I said trying not to laugh

"Well are you…_engaged_?" she asked saying it like Victorie said _fat_.

"Yeah actually," I lied, and she looked at me with utter shock.

"It was a joke Rose, we're not engaged, he gave it to me for Christmas." I told her

"Well, you shouldn't go around saying those things Lily. Besides it wasn't like I believed you. Scorpius would never marry a child like yourself." She huffed and walked away

Roxy looked at me and we burst out laughing

**A/N sooo I realized I have a lot of dialogue in my story and am thinking about changing that. Also the rating might go up because of swears in future chapters… so yeahhh Thanks**

**~live-luv-laff4482**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: **Are We that Predictable?**

**Lily's POV**

We were on the train back to Hogwarts in no time. Rissa was stressing about OWLs so her books were scattered all over the compartment. Along with Rissa and I was, Niki Longbottom, Neville's daughter, she's really nice but was sick most of last term so I couldn't see her that much. Then there was Al, Hugo, and Scor of course, whose lap I was sitting on. Hugo's asleep and when he is it's like he's dead. I got up and stretched, pulling my arms above my head, but this meant that my shirt kind of came up, and Al saw something I really didn't want him to see.

"What the blazes is that on you hip Lily?" he exclaimed

"A muggle tattoo…" I smiled sheepishly. I'd gotten a tattoo of the words "_Love and betrayal are related_." Don't ask me, why though; I just thought it was deep.

"Didn't mum and dad tell you not to get one of those?" he asked

"Well, they don't have to know, do they?" I asked slyly, hoping he wouldn't tell. I couldn't afford my broom taken away like it had been last time I did something my parents didn't like.

"I wont tell them, but don't let Rose see it." He huffed

"Don't you two have prefect business to take care of?" I asked annoyed as I moved to sit next to Rissa, hoping some of he smartness would rub off on me. Secretly though, I only wanted Al to have prefect stuff to do…not Scor… I looked out the window briefly, watching the English countryside blaze by before turning back to Al.

"Oh, no we have today off." He smiled. Liar.

"You said you were 'sick' again, didn't you?" I asked shaking my head and smiling. He held up some puking pasties, a devilish grin distorting his face.

"Anything off the trolley?" the trolley lady asked in a shaky, old voice, and Al rushed out, coming back with a huge load of candy.

"How are you not fat?" Rissa asked basically throwing her History of Magic book on the floor, obviously annoyed since she hated it, and was getting her lowest grade in that subject.

"Exercise, a good metabolism, competition." Al shrugged through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Um, Gross. And competition what do you mean by that?" Rissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I can't be Scor's ugly friend you know." Al made a point to swallow and then replied

"I'm still lost?" Rissa asked still confused

"Have you seen him with his shirt off? I'm a straight guy, but seriously." Al said and I looked at him with a horrified expression. _Way too much information…_

"It's true." Niki piped up, who then buried her pale face back in her Herbology book.

"Since when have you seen him with out his shirt on?" I asked

"In the hospital wing." Niki shrugged, her curly brown hair bouncing with her.

"How come I'm the only one who hasn't?" Rissa whined, and then looked at Scor with a strange expression on her face, as if she was trying to see through his clothes.

"I don't know, next time I take my shirt off, remind me so I can show you." Scor smiled sarcastically.

"No, no, no, no. You can see Al with out his shirt or Zabini but NOT Scor." I corrected.

"Someone's jealous." Al smiled and poked my in the ribs repetitively. I hit him with Rissa's History of Magic book, then moved back over to sit with Scor.

"No, I just don't want my ridiculously hot friends around my ridiculously hot boyfriend." I continued after Al swore loudly.

"You know I love you." Scor smiled and pecked my lips. His minty smell smelled really, really good so I couldn't help snuggling into him.

"Barf." Al muttered and various candies were thrown at him.

"Just because you don't have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you have to be rude." Rissa said, as always coming to my aid. One of the many reasons I love her.

"Well, I will. You're one to talk, you don't have a boyfriend." Al shot back

"I think you two should date." Niki said suggestively smiling, and then she, Scor and I burst out laughing at the thought. Al and Rissa didn't find it very funny.

"Eww!" the both said and looked at each other. Al started moving closer like he was going to kiss her and Rissa pretty much bitch slapped him.

"What the hell?" he said rubbing his cheek. Rissa gave him one of her famous smiles, the one that all the guys swoon at and giggled.

"I'm going to change, Scor, come with me." Al said and dragged my boyfriend away from me. Niki started reading and Hugo remained sleeping.

"You're brother pisses me off." Rissa said once they left.

"Your not the only one." I said with a 'blech' tone in my voice, as I mindlessly flipped through a muggle magazine.

"He's so annoying!" Rissa continued

"I agree with you." I shrugged, and pulled out a pen.

"And the nerve he has to just do that!" Rissa went on.

"Mhm…" I nodded and circled a red miniskirt. I'd have to buy that later.

"But he's kinda cute, I mean especially the way his lips twitch when he's thinking…"

"Yeah…wait what?" I dropped the pen suddenly

"I said—."

"I know what you said, why you said it is what I'm asking." I sighed

"Well, I mean…" she stuttered

"I KNEW IT!" Niki yelled smiling and causing Hugo to make a weird noise.

"Merlin is the new thing? Does everyone say that now?" I asked exasperated

"I guess we're just a predictable lot." Rissa shrugged. And went back to her studying.

"What about being predictable?" Al asked walking in with Scor, who still remained in his tight fitting blue-green cotton t-shirt, which I must say looks extraordinarily hot on him, and dark wash jeans.

"What happened to changing?" I asked, and Al shrugged, tucking back into his candy.

When we arrived at Hogwarts Kylie Bell ran up to me.

"Hey Kylie." I smiled

"Hi Lily, um so Mark McLaggen got expelled so we took a vote and you're the new Quidditch captain." She said merrily, none of us liked McLaggen.

"Yay! So I get to go to prefect meetings and stuff?" I asked and she nodded. It was weird to be a Quidditch captain this young.

"Congratulations." Scor smiled and kissed me

"Oh my god you guys are _so _cute together! I knew it was going to happen someday!" Kylie gushed and skipped away.

"My gosh, now everyone's gonna know…and why is 'I knew it!' everyone's reaction! Are we _that_ easy to read?" I muttered and Scor simply chuckled. We then walked hand in hand to the carriages.

**A/N: So how do you guys like the little bit of Al/OC I have in there? is it ok? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **LOVE/ AMOR/ AMORE/ and all the rest**

**Lily's POV**:

A week flew by really quickly and I was on cloud nine the whole time. Of course Scor helped, but it was also being Quidditch captain. We had won the first game of the term against Ravenclaw 250-0 so I was more than ecstatic. Right now we were preparing for a match against Slytherin. I was looking at my team, and they were all beaming up at me. Their eyes shining with anticipation.

"Ok guys, a few things about our game before we go out there. They have a new keeper, and he's really quite good, so we have to make our attacks more difficult, we need to really pull out some of our best strategies." I informed the bunch.

"How do you know this exactly?" a skeptical girl asked, Al was about to say something, but Hugo shushed him. I gave him a 'thank you' nod.

"I have my ways, Delilah." I said curtly and we went over strats.

Once out on the pitch I had to shake hands with the captain of Slytherin, guess who.

"Captains, shake hands." The ref. called out.

"Good luck." Scor smiled as he shook my hand

"You too." I smiled back. Just because I'm dating him though, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy.

The game started and since I didn't see the snitch I decided to watch, and make sure no one got hurt. Perry McLaggen, Mark's way nicer brother, the announcer started.

"And Jamie Thomas has the quaffle, passes it to Wood, back to Thomas, up to Potter and…goal for Gryffindor! Belby has the quaffle, passes it to Zabini, then to Flint, and intercepted by Longbottom! She hit it like a bludger with that bat! Never seen that before."

"Nice job Niki." I said as I flew down to her

"Thanks." She smiled. Her brown eyes glinting with achievement.

The game went on and it was now 80-30 but my attention was now towards the little gold snitch that was bussing about fifteen feet away from me. I took off on my broom.

"Why, I think Lily Potter the Gryffindor seeker has saw something! Yes, yes she has and there goes Malfoy!" I was pushing my broom as fast as I could, racing against Scor. He was gaining on me, but I was gaining on the snitch. The little gold ball suddenly plummeted downward and so did I. The nosedive I was doing was really steep, but who wants to let their team down? I would rather break a bone or two than let my team down. I pulled up and I was inches away from the ground. The green grass was just inches beneath me, and I could see Scor gaining even more out of my peripheral vision. With a flick of my hand the snitch was in my hand, but I also toppled off

of my broom. Scor got off his broom, walked over and helped me up, not needed but nice, so I thanked him.

"AND…Gryffindor WINS!" the announcer yelled and soon I was surrounded by my teammates. I broke away from them and headed towards Scor.

"Good game Malfoy." I smiled and shook Scor's hand

"You too Potter." He smiled back. I quickly pecked him on the lips. A few people in the crowd 'awwwww!'ed and I blushed.

"They're all staring…" I muttered as we walked off the pitch

"Guess we'll just have to get used to it…" he smiled and put his arm protectively around my waist.

"Look who's jealous now." I mocked as we made our way back to the locker rooms.

"Hey, you're gonna be around a bunch of Gryffindor guys tonight celebrating and I wont be there, so I have to make sure they know you're taken." He shrugged, but I could see a smiled in his eyes.

"I'm sure Al and Hugo will make sure I don't have any contact with guys, but you don't have to worry. I love you too much Scor." I smiled and he kissed me. It was short, but nice.

Scor's blond hair glistened as sunlight shone down on it. It looked almost angelic. Light danced in his eyes, the way it always did after we kissed and I couldn't help but think how I got this damn lucky. A grin broke out on my face as he kissed my hair.

"So Lily I was wondering if u wanted to come to the May 2nd dance with me?" Jason Finch-Fetchley, a first year, had the nerve to ask. Before Scor could pummel his bones, I gave him a look as if to say, 'I've got this'.

"Um, Jason? I'm really sorry, but I'm already in a relationship, so I'm sorry." I tried to smile, but on the inside I was a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, but I thought that maybe you know, you'd go with me…" he muttered.

"Sorry, but no." I attempted at saying nicely.

"Well who are you dating?" he asked in a non-believing tone.

"Um, Scorpius Malfoy, the guy on my left." I answered awkwardly

"Oh… well…" and with that he walked off. Awkward…

"See this is why I have to be protective of you." Scor chuckled

"Ok, I'm gonna go take a shower…gosh that sounded dirty." I laughed

"Only in your mind." He smiled and I walked to the lockers. As I was walking in I was still looking back and kind of ran into the wall. I was definitely in love.

**A/N Do you guys like it? Not like it? Please review. I only have one reviewer, and I'm not complaining but it'd be really nice if I got some more reviews so I can have multiple opinions! Thanks for reading! R&R PLEASE its just a little click of the button and what you thought of the chapter or story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The May 2****nd**** Ball**

**Lily's POV:**

The May 2nd ball was tonight along with Vic's birthday and I was sitting on my bed in the fifth year girls' dorm wondering what to get her. I know I'm a procrastinator. This would also mean my whole family was coming to Hogwarts. Great, I know. Deciding to take a break from thinking about gifts, now I'm trying to decide what dress I'm going to wear.

Option number one was a pale, pale pink one, which was a typical Cinderella type ball gown. Nope

Option number two had a staples tight bodice that stopped at my hips with rhinestone embellishments. The skirt cascaded down my multiple folds of fabric. Nice, but too unoriginal.

Option number three was navy as well. It had a heart-shape neckline and was strapless. At my hips the skirt gradually widened. There was a vine like rhinestone pattern that traveled from the top left of the dress to the bottom right. I don't think so.

Number five was a salmon color that was strapless with a little v-neck. The dress was covered in sparkles. No.

The last one was a brilliant turquoise, one to rival Teddy's hair. It was a halter-neck but only help by a thin strand. The bodice was like a straight neckline strapless dress but had a large oval cut out in the middle showing a little cleavage… no that was a lie, showing a fair amount of cleavage, without being inappropriate. At the bottom of the breast-line it had silver beading and then again at the place where the skirt diagonally hit my waist. The skirt was made of tulle but was slim-ish. It didn't puff out like but it wasn't skintight. The only issue was my hair. The auburn contrasted so deeply that I couldn't wear it down, but I didn't like wearing it up. I turned to Rissa, who was holding up a skintight emerald green off the shoulder dress.

"That's gorgeous." I smiled

"Thanks, same." She replied while sliding on the dress, I looked away out of politeness, even though we've both seen each other naked before, when we went skinny dipping with her brother and his friend. They stole our clothes and then James threatened to beat them up. We found it hilarious. Anyway I had to ask her opinion about my issue.

"Yeah, but what about my hair? It clashes too much when it's down." I sighed

"Hmm…" Rissa said abandoning her make up and circling me while tapping her finger to her chin.

"Well how about we…straighten it, and then braid the little strands in front that would fall onto you neck. We'd then pull them back to the back of your hear, and clip them there with that silver clip of yours." She suggested and then, without warning, started.

"And you Rissa, we can use that curling iron my grandparents got me and curl your hair, it'd fall right to your shoulders, and that'll look nice since you're dress leaves them bare. What do think?" I asked

"Brilliant. But Lily I know as much as you love lip-gloss, none tonight. It's too sticky." She reprimanded and I slipped my dress on. Being careful not to mess up my hair. I ended up curling Rissa's hair with a wand since I couldn't remember how to work the curling iron and had lost the instruction manual.

"But I still need to get Vic a present." I started rummaging in my trunk and took out a sketchpad I had. Flipping it open to a toddler's dress I had designed for her flower girl, before she eloped, I decided with a few alterations I could make it for her baby girl. After I had altered it, I took out the small sample squares of fabric I had in the sketch pad and done a charm similar to the one that makes more food when there's only a little I soon had sheaths of bubble gum pink and snow colored white fabric. Rissa helped me sew it into the design, because over the summer she had worked in a clothing shop sewing clothes. When we were done I had to admit it was pretty cute.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked nervously of the dress we'd made in fifteen minutes. Oh, how I love magic.

"Of course Lil. She'll love it." Rissa affirmed as we primped and then walked out of the Gryffindor common room to meet our dates, well, for Rissa to meet Al, I was meeting Scor outside the Great Hall where the ball was held. Albus nearly choked when he saw me.

"What the bloody hell is that! Go put on more clothes before I get dad!" he exclaimed

"It's fine, why don't you pay some more attention to _your_ date, and how SHE looks." I huffed, his mouth dropped and I smiled.

"You look um… really um…beautiful." He stuttered and Rissa giggled. He's _such_ a ladies man, right? They linked arms and talked quietly as we walked to the Great Hall. I was holding Vic's present in my hand because unlike others I always gave Vic her present at nine thirty and she did the same for me. It was a weird tradition we made up when we were younger, but also because we're both horrible procrastinators. We finally got to the great hall, where a crowd of people, war veterans, such as my parents, most of the teachers, and every single student in Hogwarts along with peoples dates who either graduated from Hogwarts or went to a different Wizarding school such as the Bulgarians who some Hogwarts girls had brought as dates. But the only person I saw in that room was Scor in his stormy gray suit that matched his eyes and made them pop. He walked towards me, smiling.

"How on earth did your brother let you out of your dormitory wearing that?" he asked looking amused

"What? You don't like it?" I asked worriedly, maybe I should've gone with a navy one.

"No, it's amazing, I'm just asking." He said and kissed me lightly before we walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Why the hell are they all staring at us?" I muttered under my breath.

"Um, I really have no clue…" he answered.

"Ok…um…awkward…. " I mumbled and we walked over to Rissa and Al.

"Hey." I smiled

"Hi," Al said stiffly, and I looked at Scor with a smirk.

"Ok, I get it, you two want us to leave you alone so you can go snog. That's fine. See you later." I laughed and Scor and I walked over towards Vic and Teddy along with their many admirers.

"Hi guys."

"Lily, you look, um…what are you wearing?" Merlin! Not Teddy too!

"It's called a dress dear. You look great Lil." Vic smiled lovingly and hugged me.

"Thanks Vic, you too. Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed and handed her the gift. We walked over to a small table in the corner and she opened it.

"Oh, Lily! Did you make this? It's beautiful!" she asked hugging me

"Yeah, well, Rissa helped too." I shrugged

"Lily, can I ask you something?" Vic asked

"Yeah, of course Vic." I smiled reassuringly

"Teddy and I haven't officially decided who we want to be the godfather yet, but we're absolutely sure about the godmother and we just wanted to ask your opinion." Vic asked nervously

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Lily, we want you to be the godmother." I was silent. Just silent.

"Oh, Lily you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just it would mean so much to us. Please Lily, just consider it." She begged

"Consider it? Consider it? Are you daft? Of course I want to be the godmother!" I exclaimed and hugged Vic tightly

"Do you want to know what her name is?" Vic asked and I nodded

"Lis Marie Lupin." She smiled happily

"Lis? Where have I heard that before…" I wondered aloud.

"It's Lily in French. We wanted to have you be a big part of her life and we just thought, since there really can only be one Lily at a time, why not Lis. You know? But we could call her Marie, if you want…" Vic rambled obviously nervous about my reaction.

"That's so sweet of you Vic! I don't know what to say!" I gushed

"Well, I think Scor is getting a bit jealous that you're having more physical contact with me that you've had with him all night, so I'll see you later ok?" I nodded and walked off to Scor.

"You look happy." He commented with a smile

"I am." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You wanna dance Lils?" he asked as a slow song came on

"I would love to." I nodded and he walked me out.

I was immediately in the warm, but not too warm arms of Scor. We started swaying, because in all truth, we were Quidditch players, not dancers. Reaching my arms up around his neck, I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pulled his head down. I kissed him softly but there was still passion in it, until I heard an annoying 'flash'. We pulled away.

"Dammit Creevy!" Scor muttered as Jared Creevy ran away with his camera.

"Is it wrong that sometimes I just want to hex that kid into oblivion?" I asked as we continued dancing. An amused look came onto Scor's face.

"I'd like to see that…" he let out an airy laugh, his breath tickling my neck. I inhaled sharply.

"Lily, do you want to…" I nodded and we walked out of the Great Hall. As soon as we were outside I slipped off my heels and looked at Scor.

"Race you down to the lake, just like old times?" I asked

"You're on!" Scor smiled and we took off. We both made it there with Scor just a few inches in front of me. We lay down on a soft grassy part of the shore or bank of whatever you want to call it, we always had arguments about that. I say bank he says shore. It was the only thing we'd ever disagreed about. I reached out and grabbed his hand. A rather unpleasant thought rushed into my head.

"Scorpius?" I asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Yeah Lily?" he responded moving to lay on his side.

"This won't work…us…once you leave Hogwarts…it just won't…" I said not letting my eyes meet his.

"I know Lily, I wish I didn't have to admit it though…" He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his intense stare. Metallic's clashed, my gold eyes and his silver.

"I want it to though…so badly." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Well, we have until June tenth…" he tried to say optimistically but it came out wrong.

"Scor…I want you." I whispered, but then blushed furiously at what I'd just said.

"Lily, you…you know we can't." he said quietly

"I know it's just, I love you, and I want you to know that." I hiccupped

"Yes, but Lily, I already know that. We don't need sex to prove it." He shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Well, what if I do?" he looked at me astonished. This night was definitely going from happy to upsetting in a blink of the eye.

"You don't want me like that…is that it?" I asked my voice coming out hurt and broken. Tears started to come quicker and I looked down. Rose was right, he wanted a mature woman. Not a little sixteen year old. When I finally looked up at him, he looked slightly hurt, and surprised.

"Lily, why would you _ever_ think that for one moment?" he asked confusion filling his voice as he wiped away my tears.

"It's just…Rose…and you're eighteen and so is she and…I'm only a little girl to you…and I mean…"

"Lily, nothing will ever happen between Rose and I. Besides I'm not attracted to her in that way."

"But…" I was cut off by a rough kiss.

It was urgent and filled with desire, nothing like I've ever experienced before with Scorpius. I was on my back with Scor pressing against me. My hands roamed his body and started unbuttoning his shirt. He moved to kiss down my neck and started sucking on it, but not hard enough for a hickey. I then started untying my dress. Scor stopped me.

"Not tonight Lily." He shook his head, rolled off me and put his shirt back on.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and sat up. So did he.

"_Why_ are you apologizing Lily? Do you think I didn't enjoy that? Because yes, I most certainly did! Or did you not? And I _wish_ we could go further, you have _no idea_. But we can't, Lils, we just can't." he said in an exasperated tone

"No, I'm sorry I was being a bit bitchy…" I sighed

"S'okay. You're cute when you're bitchy." He smiled jokingly. I playfully slapped his arm. Yep, I was basically on an emotional rollercoaster today.

"Let's get back." I sighed and got up. We both fixed ourselves up before walking back to the castle.

"You know what Lily?" Scor asked as we were walking

"What babe?" I asked as he took my hand and our fingers intertwined.

"I need a nickname for you…" he decided

"Well, you call me Lils…does that count?" I asked

"Nah, too many people call you that." He shook his head

"Ok, well if you're giving me a nickname, I'm giving you one too." I wagered and he nodded.

"How about…Lily-kins?" he asked

"Eww no. James called me that when I was two." I shook my head in distaste.

"Ok…well what about Lily-pad?" he looked to me for approval.

"Not unless you wanna be Scor the Scorpion." I disagreed

"Ok, ok, it was bad. What about… Flower?" he tried again

"Nope, sorry. Hey you want to know what half the girl population at Hogwarts calls you?" I asked him

"I'm a little afraid…but sure." He shrugged

"Scorpius Malfoy the Slytherin Sex God." I could barely get it out without laughing. He looked at me really seriously.

"How did they find out? Shit! And I was supposed to keep that a secret!" he exclaimed and started chuckling.

"Oh, please Scor. Only the…er…_busy girls_ call you that."

"_Busy girls_? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked

"Merlin's pant's Scor… the ones whose dorm beds are…_communal_ to any guy who's willing." I tried

"Ah. And why is that?" he asked

"Why are their beds communal or why do they call you that?" I asked as we neared the Great Hall.

"The second one." He confirmed.

"Who knows? Why do some of them tell me my dad's hot?" I shuddered.

"First of all, gross and second of all, you don't think they call me that because I am a sex god?" he asked in a false hurt voice.

"Sure, that's why they call you that." I smiled and swung our hands while we walked back into the party.

"Thank goodness! We thought you two…never mind." James exclaimed as we walked in.

"Nothing to worry about James, Lily hasn't lost her V-card yet, and I think she's too scared." Al joked, and I looked at Scor with mischief in my eyes, the look saying 'play along'.

"Al, what makes you think that?" I asked

"What do you mean…you two haven't…have you?" he asked his face a mask of horror. A smiled tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"Maybe we have…maybe we haven't. Well, I best be off, it's already eleven and I have to study for OWLS tomorrow, night all." I shrugged and Rissa and I walked up the stairs to our dorms. After explaining both of our nights to each other, Rissa telling me that my night was 'basically happy, then sad, then happy,' and that it was 'unnatural', and followed by me asking her if she thought I didn't know that, we finally fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Scorpius? Ly? Scorpius? Ly? Scorpius? Ly. Definitely Ly. **

**3 years later**

**Lily's POV**:

Scor and I had tried to keep our relationship alive, when he went to play for the national Quidditch team, and then became and auror, but it was basically like trying to keep a fish alive, without any water. Or in other words, a fail. When I graduated Hogwarts I took a year off to go to America with Rissa, much to my family's demise. We decided to cut off all meaningless contact from our parents and family, and only write them on holidays or when something important happened. We were trying to see what a normal muggle life was like. One thing I can tell you is, I'm not a fan. But today, we were flooing back to my house. Apparently I missed Scor and Al becoming some of the best aurors in the business, besides my dad, also Teddy and Vic were having another baby. We arrived in a cloud of soot in my living room.

"Lily, Marissa!" my mum exclaimed as everyone rushed towards us for hugs. I didn't see Rose…maybe she fell off a cliff…I wouldn't mind that…no…bad Lily.

"Hi, everyone, I missed you all so much." I smiled and hugged them all back. I then walked to my room to unpack, only to find the door locked. I unlocked it with a flick of the wand and opened the door to see possibly the worst thing in the history of the world. _Rose and Scorpius _shagging_ on my freaking bed!_

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Rose quickly got off Scorpius and covered herself with a sheet.

"Oh, heyyyy Lily…" she said awkwardly

"What…you…sex…my _BED_...the hell?" I muttered madly. They were both pulling on clothes, but as soon as they finished they met the murderous look I was giving both of them. They both opened their mouths as if to say something but I cut them off.

"Listen, I'm giving you two exactly six seconds to exit my room, with no excuses." They stood still.

"Leave!" I commanded, but they just stood there in shock. Tears started to fall down my face and I had dropped my bags.

"Please? Why are you making this harder? Leave before I hex you!" I said my voice breaking. My heart was splitting. When I hadn't seen Scorpius I'd thought, 'well maybe Scorpius was at work and couldn't come say hi to me after a year' but no, not only was he shagging my cousin, but doing it in my room. Anger bubbled inside me mixed with hurt and an incredible amount of pain.

"Lily, let me explain." Scorpius said stepping closer and putting a hand on my cheek. I slapped it away.

"No, you don't have to, it was really clear." I said through gritted teeth.

"No, Lily." Scor said trying to catch my eyes as he took my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I exclaimed and ran outside to our broom shed. It was dark, but I found what I needed. _Fire whiskey. _I then ran to a big rock far out on our property and sat down on it. My hair was blowing in the wind and my white cotton sundress was all dirty and riding up, but I didn't care. I took a big gulp, then another and felt myself slowly relax, the alcohol starting to cloud my mind, but not enough to make me forget, not enough to make the pain go away. Frustrated I threw the bottle onto the ground watching as the glass shattered at my feet and the whisky sink into the ground. I just cried, and cried, and cried until I think I was out of tears. Rose had tried to come and talk to me put I put a shield charm, and a muffling charm around me, and after trying various counter curses, she gave up and walked inside. I was glad, because right next to Scorpius, she was on the top of my hate-list.

"You can't run forever, sweetie." I heard a soft voice say. I looked up and saw Aunt Hermione. Not who I wanted to see right now…

"Please, Aunt Hermione, just let me be alone for a while." I choked out, already knowing my protective charms had worn off.

"Lily, you've been out here for three hours." She said sitting next to me. I stood up. She was wrong, I was a wizard, so I could run forever.

"Yes, not nearly long enough. Excuse me." and with that I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and summoned my bags with me. I paid for a room but instead just stayed in the restaurant/bar area. There was no point in getting drunk. That was stupid. Right now the only thing I could do was sit down and wallow in my own pain. I know I'm being really pathetic, but what else could I do?

"Lily?" I turned to someone, Lysander Scamander. My godmother's son. One of the many other kids I'd grown up with.

"Ly!" I exclaimed and hugged the life out of him, then started crying.

"What's the matter Lil?" he asked soothingly. I hadn't seen they guy for what? Four years? And he didn't mind the fact I was breaking down right in his arms.

"It's a long story, too long for tonight, but I'll tell you tomorrow. Which room are you staying at?" I asked sobering up.

"15A. What about you?" he asked slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"18C but I don't plan on staying for longer than the night." I said and told him the whole story of why I was here, about me and Scorpius and what we used to have and why I refuse to sleep in my bed now. So much for telling him tomorrow.

"So they were just…doing it, right _on_ your bed?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and then he tried to 'explain' what happened." I shook my head

"Merlin." He sighed and kissed my forehead. Something Scorpius used to do…

"It'll be ok, Lil. I promise." He said

"Can you come with me tomorrow, when I go back?" I asked helplessly

"Of course." He smiled lovingly.

That night I when I got in bed, I thought about something. I'd always thought Ly was cute, and nice, and I did have a bit of a crush on him when I was younger… but I guess I forgot all about that when I met Scorpius. I mean we were best friends for a really long time, until his family moved when I was in my seventh year. I didn't really talk to him much at Hogwarts though…but we always had some sort of bond. Ly would never forget me…unlike someone else I knew. How could I not have seen it? With that aside, I went to bed.

The next morning I dressed in a cute little blue and white polka dot blouse and tucked it into blue jean shorts. After fastening a brown belt on me I tied a silver necklace around my neck and slid on Scorpius' ring…then took it off and put it in the trash. Then took it out of the trash and put it in my bag. I decided I'd just leave it there. To think I'd worn that ring for four years and who knows how many times Scorpius and Rose had been hooking up. Ly walked in and smiled. I settled on just leaving my hair down, since I didn't have any time to do anything with it.

"Don't you look nice Lilly-kins." He joked and tugged on a piece of my hair, like he used to when we were little.

"Same to you." I smiled and looked at his crisp ice blue button up shirt that matched his eyes. The sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing simple blue jeans. His dirty blond hair was slightly disheveled and his skin looked tan. Typical Ly, but I find it looks even hotter on him now.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah." I nodded, took his hand, grabbed my bags and apparated back to my house with Ly.

When we arrived everyone was eating breakfast, but no one was talking. A strange occurrence in my house.

"Morning." I said

"Oh, good morning Lily, you want some breakfast?" my Dad asked

"Uh…sure. Oh and I brought Lysander over." I said

"Hey Ly." My brother said and they did that clap on the back thing guys did. After everyone but Scorpius said 'hey' to Ly we sat down and tucked into the pancakes. I looked at Rissa, who was sitting in the seat next to me. she smiled sympathetically and patted my arm.

"How you holding up Lil?" she whispered

"Better since Ly's here… how do you know?" I asked

"Everyone knows. A few of us were planning on interrogating Scor, but Rose is protecting him like he's the last galleon in the world." She shook her head and gazed disapprovingly down the table. I looked there too, only to find Scor and Rose snogging. I winced. Ly grabbed my hand across the table and when he wasn't looking Rissa raised her eyebrows.

"It's nothing." I muttered

"Hey that's what you said about— Sorry." She stopped herself.

"No it's ok, you can say his name. I don't care." I shook my head. When we finished breakfast Dad, James and Uncle Ron went off to work, Hugo went to Diagon Alley to apply for a job, and Mum and Aunt Hermione went out for a 'girls day'. That left Rissa, Rose, Scorpius, Ly and me.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room and try and figure out how to clean my bed." I told Rissa.

"Ly and I are going to go play some Wizard Chess, do you wanna play the winner when you get back?" Rissa asked

"I'll see if I'm done by then." I attempted a smile and headed to my room. I looked at my bed. It seemed to be perfectly clean, like someone had already cleaned it, but I wasn't convinced. I took my wand out and started attacking it with all the cleaning spells I knew. The bed remained the same.

"Damn, those two even have enchanted cum." I muttered angrily

"Nah, we're not that cool. We just got you a new bed, that looks exactly like the old one." Scorpius said walking into my room.

"Go away Scorpius, I don't want to talk to you." I said annoyed as his minty scent filled the room.

"Well what if I wanna talk to you Lils?" he asked

"Don't call me that Malfoy." I huffed attempting to clean the bed some more.

"Alright Lily, But I'm not leaving." He said stubbornly

"Why do you hate me Scorpius? Why?" I asked frustrated as I turned to him. Our eyes met, his seemed kind, and mine were murderous. He looked a little taken aback by my glare but he deserved it.

"I don't hate you Lily."

"Then leave." I raised my eyebrows challengingly

"No." he continued

"Go shag Rose or something." I waved my hand dismissively and turned away from him, unpacking my bags, which I'd set on the bed.

"Come on Lily, don't be like that." He said pleadingly

"Give me one reason I shouldn't? Remember Scorpius, the night of the May 2nd ball when you were in your seventh year? When you told me nothing would ever happen with you and Rose and that you weren't attracted to her? Well I may not have seen it then but I do now. You lied. I mean who knows what else you lied to me about? When you said '_I love you too, Lily and I always will'._ Was that a lie? Because it certainly seems that your feelings have changed." I countered

"No I wasn't lying, not at the time." He said

"You know what, you deserved to be in Slytherin. I mean, there is good in you, but behind that there are major personality flaws. And no matter how hard you try, there will always be something bad in you, weather people see it or not. I only wish I'd seen it earlier. Then maybe I wouldn't be hurt." I all but yelled

"Of course, you would bring that up wouldn't you? Well I'm sorry I can't come from a perfect family. I'm sorry my life isn't rainbows and sunshine like it is for you. I'm sorry I make mistakes, but newsflash Lily. EVERYONE does!" he exclaimed

"You're right. everyone makes mistakes. I made I big one, and I'll never be able to fix it."

"What's this big mistake?" he asked sarcastically

"_Loving you_." I said my eyes betraying me, tears gushed from them. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I cracked a few eggs in a bowl and started whisking them furiously. One thing I'd inherited from my mum was cooking when you had an emotional issue.

"Lily, Lily, calm down." Ly said taking the bowl away from me.

"I-I can't do this Ly." I shook my head then looked down.

"You can Lily, I know you. What happened to my firecracker?" he asked tilting my head up.

"It got extinguished then smashed with a hammer." I said sarcastically as he wiped away my tears.

"Oh, Lily." He shook his head and smiled. I smiled too. Whenever I was around Ly it was like the life I was in was frozen and it was just us. I forgot about everything and only focused on him. It was different and I was finding I liked it.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him. He smelled different than Scorpius. Like water almost, clean and new. I was glad of that fact though. I doubt I'll ever be able to eat mint again.

"Lily, can we talk?" Rose asked me

"No but you can fuck off." I sneered

"Lily." Ly reprimanded and I shrugged.

"Please Lily, just talk with Scorpy and I?" she asked again

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly. We walked to the garden and Scorpius was there too.

"What?" I asked rather nastily

"Lily, we're sorry if we hurt you, and doing it on your bed probably wasn't the best idea but it was the only available space… we also probably should've told you we got together a lot sooner." Scorpius apologized

"Exactly when _did_ you two start…dating?" the words came off my lips wrong. They were meant to sound accusing but they came out weak and stuttered.

"A few months after you two broke up…" Rose said quietly. Tears rolled down my cheeks for the second time today, and I had a feeling more would come.

"That's just…peachy isn't it? I mean if I knew you two were that in love I would've ended it with Scorpius a lot sooner." I said bitterly, remembering how broken I'd been in those months after we broke up.

"Come on Lily, I loved you." Scor tried

"Yeah _loved___being the key word." I huffed

"Lily, just _try_ and accept us?" Rose asked

"Well, I can't promise that, but I'll try and act normal I guess."

"Lily, it's not that hard! Just _accept it!_" Rose yelled exasperatedly. I fake-smiled and swallowed back another wave of tears

"You know what Rose? I'll accept it, sure I will. I'd be foolish not to, but accepting isn't the same as approving. And did you ever stop and think that everything isn't about you? Did you ever think to ask me if it was ok, or if I minded? Because you may be happy and all, but there's part of me that messed up now, so thanks a bunch." I said angrily

"Ask you? Why? It's not like he's property!" Rose scoffed

"I'm not saying he is, I'm just saying, maybe if you asked how I'd feel about it, I might actually have been able to move on." I shook my head sadly and walked back into the house, my emotions all mixed up. I walked into my room and crashed on my bed. I was done crying. Crying is for weak people, I had to suck it up and be happy that Scorpius found someone he loved. There was a knock on my door.

"Go away." I muttered

"Lily,"

"Scorpius, just leave me alone!"

"Nothing's solved with running. Lily, just because I'm not dating you, doesn't mean I don't still care about you and how you feel, and right now I'm worried about you." He said softly walking over to my bed. I gave him the most vicious glare I could give and spoke slowly,

"Just because you care about me Scorpius, doesn't mean I care about you anymore. In fact I've never hated anyone in my life until now. I've disliked people, but never have I hated them so much I can't stand it. So I'm just going to say it. I hate you Scorpius Malfoy, and there is nothing you can _ever_ do to change that." I said in a deathly quiet voice, with an almost feral tone. His eyes started to water. I'd never seen Scorpius ever get remotely close to crying, ever. His face showed hurt and the brilliant silver color in his eyes had become just gray. I was lying through my teeth, I loved him…I still loved him. He just couldn't see through the lie. I turned away, but felt his hand on my arm. He spun me around and placed a hard kiss on my mouth. One filled with passion. I struggled to get free and when I finally did I slapped him across the face. I looked at him, with utter question in my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL SCORPIUS?" I yelled angrily and before I knew it Ly and Rose were up the stairs, Ly rushing to me, and Rose to Scorpius.

"What's the matter Lily?" Ly asked, forcing me to meet his eyes and calm down

"Scorpius was being a prick." I muttered

"And why did you yell?" he asked again, typical Ly, trying to sort everything out.

"He kissed me… and I didn't want him to." I muttered and Ly's eyes seemed to harden slightly, becoming a darker shade of blue. He did nothing, then turned to Scorpius. Rose was definitely angry.

"Malfoy, I suggest you keep you hands to yourself when it comes to Lily. I don't want to do anything I don't have to." His voice was icy.

"And what's that Scamander? Beat me with a copy of that rubbish magazine _The Quibbler_?" He asked with am arrogant smirk. I'd never heard, or seen, Scorpius sound that…_Malfoy-ish_ in my entire life.

"Can you two just leave please? I want to talk to Ly alone." I asked

"Come on, Scorpy…lets let ickle Lily-kins have her space." Rose said in a sickly sweet voice and dragged him out of the room.

"Ly, thanks, but that wasn't necessary, I can take care of myself." I said and placed my hands on his chest.

"I just don't…I don't like that guy. I don't like anyone who hurts you." He whispered moving closer

"Well thanks for your concern." I smiled

"It's my job." He smirked. Ah, damn it. Why? Why did he have to say that? I felt like walking away, but me, being the skilled person I am, smiled and responded.

"And what would that be?" I managed

"You tell me." he leaned towards me. Our lips soon found their ways to each other's and we started kissing. It felt so natural. His lips were soft, but not in a girly I-exfoliate-my-lips sort of way. The kiss was soft too. A soft kiss…but something was missing. Something was different. More like when I'd kissed those other guys, there was something missing that there was with Scorpius. But I was kissing Ly, I can't think about _him_… _Bad Lily._ I scolded myself. I pulled away.

"Did I do something?" he asked quietly

"No, I just feel kind of lightheaded." I lied

"Oh, sorry. You want to go get something to eat? You haven't eaten today." He _was_ right. I was being a bit dramatic and trying to go on a food strike.

"Ok." I said and grabbed his hand and we walked to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"It's ok, I've got it. It's my house…I feel bad about having you make anything." I said and grabbed out some bread and cheese.

"Grilled cheese?" I asked

"Um…sure." he shrugged and I started making the grilled cheese.

"So what'd you do in America?" he asked

"Well, Rissa and I did a little modeling…but don't tell my parents. Mum would kill me. I got some money from that. Muggle money though… and we went to this place called Hawaii. It was beautiful there." I replied

"Did you learn how to surf?" he asked as I handed him his sandwich.

"A little, but I'm not that good. You should see Rissa… she's pretty good at it."

"Well, if we ever go together I could teach you." He smiled

"You know how to surf? Oh, yeah I forgot your parents take you to the beach a lot." I shrugged.

"EWW! What smells like melted cheese?" Rose asked walking into the kitchen then looking at me.

"Oh, Lily, Riley said to tell you she was going home." Rose sniffed

"Rissa, and when?" I asked

"A few hours ago…I think…" she shrugged absentmindedly and pulled Scorpius into a kiss when he walked in. Ly took my hand. I shrugged, letting him know I was over it…but I wasn't… I guess I was just a good liar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Everything Goes Back to Normal…or as Close to Normal as My Life Gets**

**Lily's POV: **

The next few weeks went on smoothly. Ly had to go back to his own apartment because of his job, but he and I still went out. Right now's relatively quiet because most everyone is at work. It's just Scorpius, Marie, Teddy and Vic's older daughter and my goddaughter, and me. I was taking the four year old downstairs to the kitchen to get her lunch and sure enough she was bouncing along the whole way.

"Auntie Lily?" she asked

"Yeah Marie?"

"Why is Mr. Scorpius sitting all alone?" she asked. To Marie, it was impossible to not be around people. She loved every minuet of it and that's why time outs are the best punishment for her…but I'm a softie with those. I always feel horrible and walk back in the room and bring her out…

"Um, Mr. Scorpius isn't feeling well today so he didn't go to work, and he doesn't want to get us sick." I lied. I mean really he just didn't have a shift today and knew better than to talk to me…

"Don't lie." The Marie said in a scarily mature voice.

"Fine, Marie, Mr. Scorpius doesn't have a shift today at work." I explained

"So why aren't you talking to him? He's nice." She inquired, her white blond curls bouncing.

"Because Mr. Scorpius and I had a fight and he doesn't like me anymore." I sighed and Marie ran over to him.

"Hi Mr. Scorpius!" she said cheerily

"Hey Marie, what's up?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

"I jus' have a question for you." She smiled innocently and I shook my head in disbelief. Note to self. No telling Marie anything about how I feel about people…

"Ask away." He smiled back.

"Do you like Auntie Lily?" she asked and his face went blank.

"What's the matter?" she asked; worry creasing her small face. Her curls turned to dark brown quickly, like they always did when she was upset.

"Nothing. Your Auntie Lily and I are _friends _I guess. I knew her for a long time." He finally answered

"Oh…" she didn't seem entirely happy with the answer, but walked over to me, her hair turning bubble gum pink. She preferred it that way.

"See, he likes you." She smiled triumphantly

"Yeah…" I nodded, but I knew it wasn't true.

"So, how about some food?" I asked

"Yeah. Can you make me mac n cheese?" she asked

"Sure. Do you wanna go play with your dolls while I make it?" I asked

"Ok." She shrugged and walked over to her dolls and brought them to the living room.

I started boiling the pasta, when Scorpius came in.

"Afternoon." He said as though I were just one of his co-workers he was passing in the ministry.

"Hey." I shrugged

"So…how's the job hunt going?" he asked as I twisted my long hair into a bun.

"Fine." I shrugged. I found if I stuck to one-word answers, it was easier.

"Fine?" he asked

"Yes." I nodded

"So are you going to tell me the job you got or do I have to guess?" he smiled and I tried my best not to smile back.

"I got a job as an aurora, but turned it down." I shrugged

"Why?" he asked and I shrugged.

_Because I got assigned to be your partner and I wouldn't be able to handle that…_

"Come on Lily, what happened to the time when we told each other everything?" he asked and touched my arm. I felt a spark, where I clearly shouldn't have…

"That ended a while ago, and don't you dare make me tell you when, because I'm positive you know." I said through gritted teeth and started making the cheese sauce.

"Lily, I want you to be able to get over that at some point in your life…" he said gently

"See Scorpius, you don't know me as well as you think. When my cat died? I cried for a week, and couldn't look at cats for a month. When you broke up with me, well, you wouldn't care about that, since you seemed so easy breezy with it, but basically Neville suggested I see a healer at St. Mungo's. I don't get over things quickly." I informed him

"Why St. Mungo's?" he asked curiously

"Because, my grades were dropping, to the point where I wouldn't ever be able to find a job. I couldn't talk to anyone except Rissa and Nikki, without them mentioning something about you, which of course would make me…get upset… I'd get nightmares every night about…_things_… I refused to eat. I constantly had a fever…but eventually I got over it, but this, this is different. You know that ring you gave me? I wore that for four years thinking that when I got back, you might still love me. And what did I get? A stab in the back. I thought, maybe you missed me too, when we'd broken up, only to find you had already moved on, only a few weeks after, too. Another stab. So you're not making this extremely easy for me." I explained

"Lily, I'm sorry." He said and pulled me into a hug, which I broke out of.

"I don't want your pity." I whispered angrily and went back to making the mac n cheese. I watched as he walked back to his chair and continued reading the Daily Prophet.

"Marie, it's done." I called and the little girl came skipping into the kitchen. I handed her a bowl and spoon.

"Be careful it's hot." I told her

"I know Auntie Lily." she exclaimed and shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

"Ho-ho-ho-h-hot!" she yelled and I set down a glass of pumpkin juice for her. She gulped it down.

"I told you." I smiled and sat down next to her with my own bowl.

"Does Mr. Scorpius want some?" she asked

"No, Mr. Scorpius doesn't like my cooking." I shrugged

"But it's good!" she said

"Well, everyone likes different things.

"But he has to try it! If he doesn't try it then how will he know?" she asked

"When you're an adult Marie, some day I'll tell you the whole story, but for now, just trust me. Ok?" I asked

"Alright, but only 'cause you're you Auntie Lily." She agreed and we finished lunch.

After cleaning up, I went and sat on the couch with a book I was reading. Marie snuggled into my side and closed her eyes.

After a while, I picked Marie up and brought her to the room she was staying in. I set her down on her bed then walked back downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to get some soda, but when I opened it, it sprayed all over my shirt.

"Shit." I looked at it and found it was exploding soda from WWW. Not thinking I just stripped my shirt off right there and floated it over to the laundry basket. When I turned the corner I walked right into Scorpius.

"Oh…um…sorry." I said awkwardly, covering myself a little, with a spare kitchen towel I found.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you're not wearing a shirt?" he questioned

"I opened an exploding soda and it got all over my shirt to I threw it in the laundry without thinking." I shrugged, and then realized Scor wasn't really looking at my face. I couldn't really blame him, he'd never seen me without my shirt, he had seen me in a bikini, but that was only when I was an A cup…and now I'm not…

"Ok." He said as I summoned a shirt and pulled it on. He started to walk away. Deep inside, away from all my anger, something felt weird. I felt bad.

"Scorpius…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said. I don't hate you." I said quietly and he turned around and faced me.

"It's ok Lily. I'm sorry for hurting you. I truly am." He murmured, taking my hands and looking into my eyes.

"Scor…" I said and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he slid his arms around my waist.

"Lily?" he asked

"Yeah Scor?" I asked, I felt safe now, safe, and warm, back to where I should be.

"You're calling me Scor again." He laughed into my hair

"So?" I asked while inhaling his minty scent, which I now found extremely appealing.

"I like it." He smiled. Neither of us was thinking as we leaned in. Scor took my cheek in his hand and pressed his lips on mine. I opened them quickly, deepening the kiss. I loved the feeling of kissing him again. The sparks, the fire, the passion; none of which I had with Ly. Soon I found my leg wrapping around him, and a low groan escaping his lips. I pulled away slowly.

"I'm in love with you Scorpius." I breathed and his lips crashed on mine.

"I'm in love with you too Lily, I hadn't _ever_ stopped." He whispered against my lips. Our tongues started fighting for dominance and I managed to pull his shirt off without breaking the kiss. He slid his hands up my shirt, but stopped at my chest.

"It's ok." I reassured him as we continued. With a swift movement my shirt was off and Scor was placing hot kisses down my neck and to my chest.

"AUNTIE LILY!" I heard Marie scream from upstairs.

"My shirt!" I exclaimed quietly and managed to pull it on. I quickly ran up the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked a bit dazed

"What happened to you're hair Auntie Lily? And you're lips are all puffy? Are you ok?" Concern mixed with Marie's features and her hair turned navy blue.

"Um…" I struggled

"Your Auntie Lily was trying out a knew magical makeover kit and it went wrong." Scor covered for me, and I noticed him standing in the doorframe, fully clothed and looking the same as before. I smiled at him and mouthed 'thanks'.

"Oh…you don't need a makeover Auntie Lily, you're very pretty." Marie smiled, her hair and emotions going back to normal.

"Aw thank you Marie, you're very pretty too. Now why did you call me up here?" I asked

"I can't find Mademoiselle Ariana!" Marie said, referring to her doll that Aunt Fleur, or to her Grand-mère Fleur, had gotten her.

"Ok, I'll help you find her." I assured the little girl and searched around the room. I saw the doll on a shelf and reached up to grab it. Too bad I inherited the short-ness gene in the family. I couldn't reach it, even on my tiptoes. Scor reached up and grabbed it. He handed it to me and smiled. I smiled back, and we just stared at each other.

"Did you and Mr. Scorpius make up Auntie Lily?" Marie asked smiling

"Yes, Marie. We most certainly did." I smiled at her and handed her the doll.

"Yay." She smiled happily and ran down the stairs.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked Scor quietly

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna move back to my flat and slowly break things off with Rose. What about you?" he asked

"I'm definitely breaking up with Ly, I mean I love him, but like a brother. I think he likes me that way too, anyways. Rissa and I found a flat, but that's where she and Al go to shag, incase you're wondering why I wasn't staying there, so I'll have to go find my own. I also have to call the Ministry and beg for my job offer back." I sighed

"Well, you can stay at mine, until you find your own. And I can most definitely get you your job back, seeing as you were supposed to be my partner." Scor offered, with a smirk at the end.

"But what about the questions people are going to ask, about me staying in your flat?"

"I'd tell them to bugger off and mind their own business." Scor shrugged

"No, seriously." I smiled and moved even closer

"I'm being serious." He smiled back and grabbed my hips pulling me close to him.

"This is so wrong." I kissed him lightly

"No, nothing wrong could feel this right." he disagreed and kissed me more deeply. I kissed back, and ran my hands through his platinum blond hair. I lightly bit Scor's bottom lip, causing him to moan.

"SCORPY! I'M HOME!" Rose yelled and I huffed

"Be right down Rosie!" Scor yelled and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Go on, you're girlfriend's waiting." I sighed, not liking how that sounded at all.

_I feel like a dirty scumbag._ I thought

"You're not." He whispered and kissed my forehead. I looked at him, will an odd expression.

"I'm not what?"

"A dirty scumbag." Oh, I must've said that part out loud.

"Scorpy, what's taking you so long?" Rose asked, walking upstairs, with Marie in tote.

"I was just talking with Lily." He said

"About…?" Rose pressed as she set Marie down, who then ran over to me. I picked her up, to keep myself from doing something I shouldn't.

"Work. I got a job as an auror, and was asking Sco—I mean Malfoy for tips." I lied

"Like what?" she challenged, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stuff you wouldn't understand Rose, only smart people get it." I sneered and walked away before she could say anything else. Calling Rose un-smart was basically the biggest insult I could give her.

"Are you mad at Auntie Rose?" Marie asked when I set her down in my room.

"Yes." I said bluntly

"I don't like her very much. She's mean to you and calls you nasty things that she thinks I wont understand." Marie said, her hair turning red with anger.

"I know." I sighed. I really couldn't wait until I found my own flat. And I mean, why was Rose even at our house? Oh, yeah. She's family. Well, family sucks


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Everything Stays the Same, Sadly.**

**Lily's POV**

It's been two freaking months. I had a flat. I got my job back, only my partner wasn't Scorpius and I was happy about that. Two months and I'd broken up with Ly. Two months and Scorpius and Rose were engaged. Scorpius and I never did anything romantic in those two months and we hadn't been able to just talk because of our work schedules. When we finally met for my dad's birthday, they told us. I put on a fake smile, congratulated them, and then went back to my flat and sobbed. I was rummaging through some things when a piece of parchment made it's self, visible, so I picked it up. It was blank. Then I remembered Scor and I had charmed two pieces of paper during Hogwarts to act sort of like Tom Riddle's diary, only we were writing back and forth. I grabbed a quill and decided to test it out. (_Lily's writing, __**Scorpius's writing**_**) **

_Scorpius?_

It took about fifteen minuets before he replied.

_**Lily?**_

_Hi._

_**Hey.**_

_Sooo, just a question, do you remember what you said to me when we were at my parents house, around August-ish?_

_**Should I?**_

_YES! _

_**What'd I say?**__**(Sorry)**_

_Never mind._

_**Lily, tell me.**_

_No._

_**Don't be a child.**_

_No. I have to go. Bye._

_**Lily!**_

_FINE! You said you were in love with me, and that we'd find a way to be together. And now I'm not so sure you actually meant that. _

_**I did, but Lily, I have to think about myself too. And right now, I'm doing what's best for me, what's best for us. You were right when you said what we did was wrong, and it was. I'm so sorry Lily. I really am.**_

…

_**Lily?**_

_All right, Malfoy. But just know, I still love you, and I'll love you more than she EVER will, on every type of scale. And that's why I wont bother you anymore. Because I love you, and I guess you must really…love Rose. Bye, see you at you're wedding, and try to ask Rose to let someone else be maid of honor please? _

And with that final comment I ripped my paper into a bunch of small pieces, opened my window, and tossed them into the air. Rose was making me maid of honor on purpose and I knew it too. She even told me I had to wear a special dress to the wedding. While everyone else had sleek gold v-neck dress, I got a mucky yellow color. Although, Rose had no idea of my intentions of changing it into a sexy pale pink one, which matched her pink roses.

**Four weeks and six days later**

Yes, it was their wedding day. And I had to gather all my courage not to cry. We were all in Rose's room at the Burrow. There were only three bridesmaids, and Marie was the flower girl. Dominique, who was another bridesmaid, walked over to me.

"Hey, Lils." She said softly

"Hi Dom." I replied emotionlessly

"If it matters at all Lily, we all think you and Scor were the better couple, even mama, and you know she isn't fond of him." Dom

said gently as she raked her fingers through my long hair.

"What do you want to do with you're hair? All of ours are in braided buns, but I know you hate that."

"It's ok, I'll figure something out."

"Alright." She smiled and went to help Roxy with her hair. I ended up curling my hair and letting it become a little disheveled, because I knew Scor liked it that way.

Sighing I pulled on the yellow dress.

We all lined up at the entrance of the newly formed isle in the back yard of the Burrow. I quickly changed my dress before Rose could see, and grabbed a bouquet of pink roses.

"Lil!" Roxy whispered behind me

"Yeah?"

"Nice." She approved of my dress switch.

The music started and I began walking down the isle, I passed so many familiar faces. Rissa smiled at me, along with Al, and Ly. James's mouth dropped in protest when he saw my dress, but he recovered quickly. I then focused my gaze at Scor. His eyes weren't on Rose, but me. And that made me smile. I gave him a little wink, as I walked up to the gazebo they were getting married under. I could see his eyes follow me slightly, but then dutifully look back at Rose. The ceremony continued and they said their vows, but there was something bubbling inside me. Something strange. Jealousy. It kept gnawing at me, but then was replaced by something else. I'm not quite sure what it was.

"Speak now or forever hold you're peace." Those words made this emotion flare.

"Wait!" I said suddenly and everyone's eyes were on me.

"Scorpius, don't do this." I whispered

"This is absolute bull shit! Continue!" Rose yelled

"Scorpius," I pressed,

"Never once have I heard you say you loved Rose. And since I—I love you; I can't let you marry someone you don't love. I'm not saying you love me, but I can't let you do this. You told me a few weeks ago; that you were doing what was best for you, but you didn't say you were happy about it. I want you to be happy, with all my heart, and that's why I can't let you do this." I said, my voice cracking and shaking.

"No. This will not happen!" Rose exclaimed and pulled her wand out, aiming it at me. I disarmed her within mere seconds.

"HOW DARE YOU LILY? GODRICK, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN THIS? WHY?" she yelled

"Rose, calm down." I said softly

"Don't tell me what to do you little…WHORE!" She screamed and me and I flinched. There was an uproar from the crowed.

"Don't _ever_ call Lily that again." Scorpius murderously said grabbing my hand.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Rose yelled and ran back inside. A crowd of people followed her, and the rest of them said goodbye and apparated back to their homes.

"I'm sorry Scorpius." I looked down, my eyes watering

"Don't apologized, darling." He smiled and hugged me. Our lips soon met in a small kiss, a forgiving one.

"I love you, Lily Luna Potter." He whispered into my hair.

It turns out our life wasn't that predictable after all.

_**The End**_


End file.
